In the past, there have been patents related to apparatuses capable of holding a beverage and food or two beverages simultaneously in the same unit. The previously disclosed technologies include, but are not limited to: a beverage cup with an attached side pouch for food (Hibbs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,210); partitioned cups for two beverages or a beverage and a food (Propes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,503; Cha, U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,748; Jeng, U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,079); et al.